alternate to bionic rebellion
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: what if Mr. davenport was mad at chaseand decided to punish him. how will his decision affect the team and their performance on missions. how will it affect the relationship chase has with his siblings. read and find out. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. I came up with a new story. so i was watching this episode and i thought about what if it had a different ending. hope you guys like. review what you think.**

**what if mr davenport was mad at chase and decided to punish him. How will his decision affect the team and their performance on missions. How will it affect the relationship chase has with his siblings.**

After Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree, and Chase finished talking to the students and convinced them not the destory them, they were sent to their dorms to turn in early for the night. Now with only the mentors, their father, and brother, they also decided to turn in early for the night. Before chase could follow his siblings back to their room, mr davenport called him back and wanted to talk to him alone. Turning back towards his siblings they gave him a sad look before turning and leaving the room.

Mr. Davenport ushered Chase into the training room and shut the double doors behind him. No one said anything as silence filled the room until Mr. Davenport broke it finally looking his son in the eyes. " I really dont know what to say" he said not trying to hide the disappointment clear in his voice.

" Mr. Davenport, i know your mad but i can explain".

"There's nothing to explain. You went behind my back and unlocked a new ability for a student when you knew you werent supposed to, and on top of that you gave away my password to unlock the abilities. What if another student would have heard you when you told sebaston. We could have 30 students with new abilities running around the academy".

Hesitating before he said it wondering if it was really the best idea, "you know maybe your not ready to be a mentor, maybe your too young and nieve".

Chase couldnt believe what he was hearing, was his father really giving up on him. Was he that much of a disappointment." What, but mr davenport-

"No chase, its final. Your going back to the mainland, and finishing your training at home. Now go pack and say goodbye to everyone, your leaving tomorrow.

Chase was frozen in shock as Mr. Davenport left the room to go check on how the hydroloop was coming along and see how long until anybody could leave the island.

After he got over his shock, Chase ran to the dorms avoiding his father so he wouldnt see him cry. He didnt want the tech mogal to add cry-baby to the list of reasons why he wasnt ready to be a mentor. Chase could only hope that this experience wouldn't cause his father to replace him as mission leader too.

When he made it back to the dorms he was greeted with silence instead of the usual sounds of his siblings banter. Walking farther into the room Chase found a sticky note on his capsule. It said that they were going to a party on the mainland, Bree was going to superspeed them over the water, and they would be back later.

After reading over the note several times to make sure he read it right, he tossed it on the floor and stood in one place just staring at the paper as his mind continued to reel. He couldnt believe his siblings would just leave without asking if he wanted to come along. No actually he could believe it, it was just like the avalanche incident all over again. His family didnt really care about him, they just wanted to use his bionics. Maybe it would be better if he left, then his family wouldnt have to deal with a kid that they didnt want. He wouldnt be stupid enough to go somewhere like antartica, but he could throw his family off guard. Maybe making them think he went farther than he actually did would buy him some time come up with a plan.

Acting quickly Chase started packing as many clothes as he could stuff into his mission bag. Grabbing another bag he packed other supplies he would need. After packing everything up and hiding the bags away til later, Chase quickly logged onto Mr. Davenport's computor and reset his gps location show he was in austrailia when in reality he wasnt going even close to there. He decided to call one of his friends and ask to stay with her. Chase knew it would be fine since everyone knew he was bionic , and she was also bionic but nobody knew so she could help him.

Deciding that it would be best if he left in the middle of the night so no one could try to stop him. After everything was finalized and he had a plan, Chase stepped into his capsule letting it change him into his pajama's before he set an alarm to wake him up when it was time to go, then closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him.

Meanwhile across the academy in the training room Donald Davenport was going over the conversation he had with his son a mere hours ago. Maybe he was a little harsh, but he just didnt want anything to happen to any of his kids espessially Chase. Although telling Chase that he might not be ready to be a mentor was over the top. As soon as the words left his mouth he could clearly see the change in his sons form. He saw the distress in his sons eyes, and he hated that he was the one to cause it. He never wanted to hurt any of his kids, but with chase that seemed to be all he was doing. He could only hope that he would be able to get Chase to understand when he got the chance to explain.

end of chapter one

**so what do you guys think. I just had this tought for a story and i went with it. review what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. I know i am updating this story a lot faster than some of my other ones, but i reall like where this is headed. enjoy!**

silence filled the adademy as bionic children slept peacefully in their capsules. However in the mentors room, one teenager was sleeping anything but peacefully. chase tossed and turned in his capsule as he waited for his alarm to tell him when it was safe to leave. Finally giving up on sleep he stepped out of his capsule and made his way to the kitchen for something to drink.

**Bree's pov**

I woke up to the sound of the metal door sliding open and closed. thinking that maybe it was just mr davenport doing his nightly check-up, I started to dose off again. Before i fell fully asleep i looked to my right to check on my brothers. seeing nothing wrong I once again started to dose off. Then my eyes shot back open, something didnt seem right. looking at adam in his capsule, he was still fast asleep adn every so often would mumble something inaudible. content with my older brother, I moved on to look at my younger brother, but became quickly alarmed to not find him in his capsule asleep.

the only reason I could think of as to why chase would be out of his capsule in the middle of the night would be if there was something on his mind and he couldnt sleep. I remembered that when chase couldnt fall asleep he would get something to drink. He said it helped to calm his nerves.

Stepping out of my capsule I quietly made my way to the kitchen. When I got there I immediatly saw my brother sitting at the island with his back to me. I watched him silently as I tried to decide if I should go up to him, or just go back to sleep and try to talk in the morning. I didnt have to think long because chase turned towards me and caught my stare. of course he would know I was there, he had super senses for crying out loud.

Stepping down the stairs, I made my way over to my brother sitting down beside him. Not knowing what to say I stayed silent hoping chase would say something to start the conversation. luckily he did, but not the way I thought he would. 'Bree, why are u here?". He didnt look up at me and just comtinued to stare at his mug. I couldnt see my reflection, but I'm sure shock was clearly written all over it.

"Because your my brother, and I was worries when i didnt see you sleeping in your capsule. why would you ask something like that?"

When Chase finally looked up at me and met my gaze, I was shocked to see tears gathering in his eyes threatening to fall. Not caring that Chase didnt like it when people hugged him, I grabbed my brother and hugged him tightly. I knew that he needed release so I muttered encouragement in his ear playing with his hair while he broke down in my arms. after several minutes of continued crying, I felt chase shift in my arms so I loosened my grip to let him up but still kept a hand on top of his. looking down at him I saw the little brother that I used to comfort after a nightmare. " you ok", I knew I had to ask before he retreated back into his shell not talking about it ever again.

"yeah. Thanks bree, your a really good big sister". hearing that made my heart swell and I tried to bring my brother into another hug, but he dodged me. giving up I suggested that we better go back to bed for the big day tomorrow. Chase quickly agreed and we made our way back to our room. Before falling asleep i glanced back at Chase to make sure he was ok, then I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**chase's pov **

I wasnt lying to Bree when i told her she was a really good sister, she was. She always took care of me when i was sick, gotten hurt, and even when Adam would throw me around. I hated that I was going to hurt her, but I just couldnt stand to live here anymore. In all honosty my sister was the biggest reason why i had stuck around. Before she went to sleep I saw her check on me out of the corner of my eye. After making sure she was fully sleeping I got back out of my capsuleand set Adam and Bree's capsules so that they wouldnt hear me leaving and wake up in time to stop me. Grabbing my bags and setting the letters where i knew my family would find them, then entering the hydroloop and letting it take me away from my second home.

**Adam's pov **

I woke up to the sound of my sister banging on my capsule door. Once I got the sleep out of my eyes, I saw worry written all over Bree's face. As soon as I stepped out of my capsule Bree told me that Chase was gone, and she had looked all over the academy, but couldnt find him anywhere. I calmed her down and suggested that we go wake up Mr. Davenort to help us.

**Bree's pov **

After Adam calmed me down, we went to go wake up our dad in hopes he could help us find Chase. Walking to dad's room I was thrown into a flashback that I wish I could only forget.

**and there's chapter two. hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review or pm me what you think and any ideas you have for what you think will happen or what you want to happen in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been crazy. I love it when you guys are so excited about the story and you ask when the next update is, keep that up and keep the reviews coming. I love hearing what you guys think of them too. A big shout out and thank you to TheUnknownBlock for making me realize just how long it has been since I last updated this story and even offered to help out if I needed. **

(Flashback)

I enter the lab with Adam on my heels. Going up to Mr. Davenport standing by the cyberdesk and I asked him if he had seen my little brother cause I couldn't find him and his mission suit and gear where gone too. Of course Adam just had to add an insult to the mix by making fun of his height once again. Mr. Davenport's face suddenly turns concerned and he tells me to get him on the comset immediately. As soon as I found the signal I immediately connected and grabbed the offered comset from Adam. We watched Chase's GPS signal on the cyberdesk while Mr. Davenport questioned him. An alert interrupted Mr. Davenport before he could ask anymore questions, and my father quickly stops his rant and warns Chase what the alert was for and to get out of there before he's trapped. Chase argues with him saying that he is fine and it wont take much longer since he is almost done. Realizing that he isn't getting anywhere in trying to convince Chase to come home now, Mr. Davenport gives it one more try but is once again interrupted this time by something that he hears over the comset. We all hear chase's screams and then just as suddenly as they started they stopped. Mr. Davenport tried to get a response out of my brother, but there is no reply back. I take one look at the cyberdesk and then at my father and tell him what it reads. Mr. Davenport tried to reassure us saying he might still be alive but we don't have much time.

That jumped me out of whatever trance I was in and told Adam that we were going. On the way out I snatched my mission bag and led my older brother into Mr. Davenport's private jet. I remember looking for hours for Chase's signal, and when Mr. Davenport said he was calling off the rescue, my heart shattered at the thought of never seeing my little brother again.

Mr. Davenport met us outside the jet once we landed, and as we made our way back to the lab he tried once again to reassure us that there was still a chance that we could find him. But we didn't have to find another way because there was our brother standing in the middle of the lab behind the cyberdesk. I was so shocked that I had to announce it to make sure it was real. Before we could celebrate our brother being alive, Douglas came out of his hiding place and went to stand beside him. I could feel Adam wrap his arm around my waist at seeing Douglas incase something happened and he needed to protect me. He must have still been in shock cause he called Douglas " Evil uncle daddy." I looked back at chase and asked his what the heck was going on. I didn't listen to Douglas's response but instead foucused directly on my brother hoping that this was some kind of sick trick of his. Mr. Davenport tried to knock his brother's confidence by telling him that his plan would never work. Douglas thought that he was and he voiced that to us, then he said that he was going to give Chase all of the bionic abilities, and that's when we actually started to believe him. That is until Chase shattered his entire plan when he told Douglas that the flashdrive that he was holding and that he thought had all of the bionic upgrades on it, was completely useless and instead of the upgrades it had Adam's list of Incredible Edibles. After he realized that his plan had failed, he instead tried a different approach, he tried to get us to forgive him and move on, and wanted everyone to bring it in to a group hug. Adam, being Adam, made his way over to Douglas, but Mr. Davenport called him back. I don't think Adam really wanted to hug Douglas more than the fact that he just wanted to hug him for bringing our baby brother back. At the same time that Douglas started to reach behind his back, Chase told us to get down. As soon as he hears that, Adam's hand goes from barely touching the small of my back to wrapping his arm around my waist and sheilding me behind the cover of the cyberdesk. After a few minutes of silence, I forced myself out of Adam's arms and slowly stood up still keeping a tight grip on the cyberdesk incase I needed to quickly duck back down. The first thing I saw was our "Evil uncle daddy" frozen in a block of ice. I heard leo ask how you would go about unfreezing someone and he proceeded to point to different buttons that he must have already tried. I just looked him and silently asked what did he do this time. Leo led us upstairs to the livingroom where in the middle were two blocks of ice similar to the one that Douglas was currently trapped in bearing Mr. Davenport's wife Tasha and the girl Leo had a crush on in his class Janelle. Mr. Davenport told adam to melt the ice with his heat vision, but before he could start he was stopped by Leo who must have just realized how mad the two women where going to be when they were free and made a beeline for the door. Adam just shrugged at him and went back to melting the girls but was once again stopped but this time by Mr. Davenport, what he was running from I have no idea but he followed Leo out the door. Without any other interruptions Adam told us to step back which we did choosing to just stand behind him. After the girls were unthawed and they figured out who was behind it, they both took off searching for the two boys in question. With only the three bionic siblings left in the house, the room was once again filled with complete silence.

(End of flashback)

Before I realized it we had reached the door to their father's room, Adam noticed that I was off in a trance and he led me through the door gently. I didn't hear all that was said but I caught bits and pieces of the conversation, chase-gone-left-nowhere-found. Even missing half of the conversation I was able to piece together what they were saying. Chase was gone and there was no way to find him.

Chase's POV

Traveling by car to get to my friend's house takes a while she lives practically in the middle of nowhere. I had known the girl for many years since we were little. I knew that she now lived by herself and had been for a year since she was able to get out of the foster care system. Her name was Olivia and by now she would probably be about 16 or 17. Arriving at the house, dogs ran to meet me hearing to car tires turning onto the gravel road. As I got out they ran to greet me immediately recognizing me. Suddenly a sharp whistle was heard and all the dogs hearing their unspoken command retreated to the back of the house. "Sorry about that they just get really excited when they see someone they know" She said making her way down the 3 flights of stairs to meet me and help carry my bags to my new home for a little while.

**(A year Later)**


End file.
